


roll for initiative

by queermermaids



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, cisco indoctrinating his friends into nerdom, harriscofest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: Cisco really wanted this to be like the Fellowship of the Ring, but it slowly turned into Monty Python and the Holy Grail.Harriscofest 2018 prompt fill: "Cisco & Harry play D & D"





	roll for initiative

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about D&D buuuut hopefully I did it justice, please enjoy!
> 
> unbeta'd but edited

“You all walk through the forest towards the sounds of distress to find a halfling being attacked by a group of humans. She seems to be holding her ground, but you can tell that a 2 against 1 fight is not going to end up in her favor. What do you do?”

There was barely a beat of silence before Harry said, “I say we leave her.”

“What!” Everyone said, Cisco tried laughing quietly into his hand. It didn’t work, but they were all paying attention to Harry.

“Don’t look at me like that, my character is only joining you guys to find treasure, and this halfling doesn’t have any.”

This time Cisco didn’t put his hand up, so his wheeze laugh was loud enough for everyone to hear. They turned to him, and he ducked his head into his hands, trying to calm down.

“I’m sorry guys but this is how the game works, you don’t always need to save random strangers.”

Harry nodded and gestured to everyone as if to say, ‘See!’.

“But, that’s taking the gamble that this halfling has nothing to do with your quest.”

Harry gave him a look of betrayal, and Cisco shrugged. He was the DM right now, no favors for boyfriends.

“How about we just ask for payment?” Wally said, looking to cut the tension at the table.

“Do we need to roll for this?” Barry asks, and Cisco shakes his head no.

Pulling up his notes for the campaign, he says “The halfling hears your call, and starts pulling at the humans harder. She calls back saying ‘I will give you anything to help me please!’” Cisco raised his voice as he voices her dialogue.

“Nice voice, Cisco.” Wally says.

Cisco ruins his fun by saying in the same lyted voice, “My name isn’t Cisco, who are you talking to?”

Wally crosses his arms, and Cisco smiles sardonically at him. He mentioned this in the rules this morning, there is no way he already forgot about that.

“Are you guys going to help her?”

“Yes.”

“You go towards her and the humans stop and walk to attack you.” Cisco holds the 20 faced dice out to Barry, “Roll for initiative.”

Barry gets 12, Iris gets 13, Harry gets 9, and Wally gets 17, so he goes first.

“The first human comes towards you Vinice.”

“I strike him with my club.” Wally rolls again and gets a 2.

“You miss, he ducks and knocks you down.”

Cisco takes the dice from Wally and gives it to Iris.

“I go and help Wa-Vinice with the human, using my sword.”

She rolls and gets a 15.

“You strike with your sword and hit the human across the back, before he could hurt Vinice anymore.”

“Yes!” Iris pumped her arm, and high fived Barry.

Barry gets the dice next, “Can I intimidate the other guy?”

“Yeah, but the roll needs to be pretty high.”

“Ok, I bring out my hatchet and scream at him while running, hoping to scare him away.”

He rolls and lands a 17, smiling at Cisco, who gives him a thumbs up.

“That scares him shitless and he picks up his friend and they run away, deeper into the forest, off the trail. You all hope that whoever they run to will learn about the ragtag group of races that saved someone on the most dangerous trail in the forest. The halfling helps Wally up, thanking all of you profusely.”

“Can I ask about that reward, now that we saved the day?” Harry asked Cisco

“She looks at you suspiciously, because your character didn’t really do anything, but says yes.” In the same voice as earlier he continues, “I didn’t cary any coinage on this trip, but if you continue out of these woods, at the first inn, say uh-” Cisco cuts off, looking around.

“Give me a name guys.”

“Scampy.” Harry blurted out, not even thinking.

There was a beat before everyone started laughing at the absurdity, Harry included.

“As-as in _shrimp_   _scampi!"_  Cisco was dying, tearing up because he was laughing so hard.

They kept laughing, Wally gripping the edge of the table, Iris leaning against Barry, everyone trying to calm down. Cisco was leaning back in his chair, his stomach cramping a little bit.

“Oh god Harry, haha, god,” he breathed out and leaned over to kiss him, “I love you so much for that.”

This is what D&D with friends and loved ones was like. Cisco had some worries about being the DM, thinking that he was going to be watching it from the outside, not really able to play. But he was, playing and having fun with his friends, dying from laughter around him.

It took a some more time before everyone calmed down, and Cisco continued in the higher voice.

“Continue on this road out of the forest, and at the first inn say Scampy sent you. The innkeeper will know of many profitable quests and patrons. I hope that is enough as thanks.”

“I just have one question.” Wally spoke up.

“Yes?”

“Is Scampi your birth name?”

“Well that’s pretty fucking rude young man, it’s actually a family name. The Shrimp Scampi’s of New Innland. Infamous in those parts,” Cisco says, going higher pitched to stave off his laughter.

He coughs, and continues in his normal voice, “Scampi continues deeper into the forest, and you all go towards the direction she came. The trees get thinner and farther apart as you exit the forest, and coming away from the canopy you can see each other much clearer."

Cisco yawns, "I think we should stop here, just because we have been going for a couple of hours already.”

Iris gets up and stretches, “Yeah, this is fine Cisco. That was really fun, we can keep going right?”

Cisco collects all of the papers and the dice, nodding to Iris, “Yeah, yeah, maybe next week?

**Author's Note:**

> -wally's name is pronounced Vine-ce, from invincible, but mispronounced  
> -Harry is a gray moral half-elf named Harold  
> -I gave Iris a sword because she deserves it
> 
> this was fun I'm prob going to do some more, if you liked this maybe leave a comment/kudos!!!!! :)


End file.
